The technical field generally, but not exclusively, relates to modeling hydraulic fracture treatments utilizing high solids content fluids (HSCF). Among other differences, HSCF exhibit differential friction pressure, fracture propagation mechanisms, and equipment wear characteristics than more standard fracturing fluids. Accordingly, further technological developments are desirable in this area.